A Scent of the Matterhorn
A Scent of the Matterhorn is a 1961 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a play on "ascent of the Matterhorn." Plot A street-painting machine loosens from its driver's carriage on a hill and goes flying through the air. It paints everything in its path, including a cow, two chickens, a pig, and finally Penelope Pussycat, the latter of whom is being chased by a dog; luckily, Penelope is able to climb up a mountain to escape after the street-painting machine falls on her pursuer. Meanwhile, Pepé Le Pew is on the top of the mountain that Penelope has climbed up, singing and unintentionally disgusting everyone in his path with his smell (including a frog, a bug, and various flowers). He then sees Penelope (who is taking a catnap, ostensibly because of how exhausting it was for her to climb up the mountain) mistakes her for a female skunk (as usual), and runs down towards her, saying, "''Keep your guard up, ''cherie."'' Hello, young lover, whoever you are. My name is Pepe Le Pew. Every-vun ought to have a hobby, don't you zink? ''Mine ''is being romantic." says the skunk. Penelope seems to be still half-asleep and therefore displays unconcern at Pepe's amorous advances...until she smells his foul skunk-smell, that is. The cat tries to get away, but Pepe catches her in an embrace, saying, "You are a girl, I am a boy. V have all zat in common, darling. May I call you 'darling?' ''You may call me 'Streetcar' because of my desire for--" Just then, Penelope breaks free and runs away, kicking Pepe in the face in the process. However, the skunk isn't discouraged, as he believes that he "gets a kick out of Penelope;" thus, he chases after his "love-interest," eventually catching her. Crew * 'Animateurs: 'M. Tomme Rae, M Cannes Harris, M. Dicque Thompson, M. Robaire Bransford * 'Lai-oute: 'M. Maurice Nobelle * 'Le Ground Bacque: 'M. Philipé DeGuard * 'Effex Specialitie: 'M. Harré Amour * 'Film Editeur: 'Docteur Treg Brown * 'Voix Characteurization: 'M. Mel Blanc * 'Musique: 'M. Milt Franklyn * 'Directeur et Story: 'M. Charl Jones Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show #6 * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 15: A Battle of Wits * LaserDisc - Longitude and Looneytude * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best Notes * For this cartoon, screen credits appears as French corruptions of actual names. For example, Chuck Jones' name is credited as "M. Charl Jones", etc. * Cartoon Network and Boomerang USA has aired both the unrestored version of this short and the restored version of this short (and are the only TV channels in America to do so). ** The unrestored version used on American Cartoon Network/Boomerang feeds is The Looney Tunes Video Show VHS master (pictured on the page below), while the unrestored version used on most Cartoon Network/Boomerang feeds outside America is the LaserDisc print. * This short is one in six Pepe cartoons not written by Michael Maltese (joining "Odor-Able Kitty", "Dog Pounded", "Two Scents Worth", "Odor of the Day", and "Louvre Come Back to Me") and the second one after "Two Scents Worth" to have Chuck Jones credited as both writer and director. * The quote, "You may call me 'Streetcar' because of my desire for--" is a reference to the 1947 play A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams. Gallery Scent1.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering; version shown on Nickelodeon and some Cartoon Network airings) A Scent of the Matterhorn.png|Title Card (Remastered Version; version shown on DVD and on most current Cartoon Network airings) IMG_0935.PNG|Taken from an airing on Boomerang LA TV Title Cards Matterhorncard.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' 16.png|''The Merrie Melodies Show'' Category:Pepe Le Pew Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Penelope Pussycat Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1961 Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons written by Chuck Jones